


Everything Has Always Gone Well

by Estirose



Category: Virtual Villagers 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Orata contemplates her people.





	

Orata surveyed the village. In the thirty-something years since she'd been chosen to be chief, the tribe had survived and expanded, even a little. Nobody had died, or even starved. Life was good.

Her eye fell upon the gem that had shown up recently in their fire pit, now sitting nestled in the doorway none could open. She could see that there were two more keys, but she had no clue on how to get to them.

As she watched everybody moving about, she thought how lucky they were. Yes, they could use more people to gather food; the elder and younger Tepeus - not related, if she recalled correctly - kept things going, and they were hardly starving, but one never knew. Two of the village children, Konichua and Natui, ran under their elders' feet as they laughed and played.

Walking down, she greeted Tawa, who was her age. They were the two eldest members of the tribe, borne their share of children, and were happy for it. She was walking a bit slower nowadays, they both were, though the doctors - led by Takai, Tawa's daughter - tried their best to keep them both going. Their medicines had gotten better since they first came to this place.

Orata passed Luau, who was just slightly older than Takai. She wondered if Luau or Takai had any memory of their last village, before circumstances had forced them to this northern ruin of a city.

But she didn't ask. She just walked by them, and smiled, and went back to contemplating her people. Checking on the food. Doing the other small duties a chief did. Because she had been doing it for thirty years, and everything had turned out all right.


End file.
